


2019: Hope Fall

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Lena's plan to make Alex jealous works wonders but it also awakens Lena's deep feelings for Kara.Unfortunately nobody gets what they want when Hope is attacked.





	2019: Hope Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is the latest votes on the story.
> 
> Alex: 22 votes.
> 
> Lena: 29 votes.
> 
> Please enjoy this latest part of the series.

Alex was trapped in a wave of emotions right now; Kara and Lena were looking cosy as the days passed and the night Lena went to Kara’s tent Alex did some light recon and heard giggling through the flaps.

She did not understand why it was bugging her so much but it was, it was driving her nuts that Lena and Kara were getting closer and it felt like Kara was pulling away from her.

Maggie and she had not spoken for days since Alex got back from her mission with her team, Alex was too preoccupied to with the fact that Lena and Kara was getting closer.

One-day Alex walked through the courtyard and spotted Kara leaning against the wall and Lena had her head close and tightly, her arms snaking around Kara’s waist and her face was buried in Kara’s neck.

Alex bit her lip to suppress the jealousy flaring inside her and she walked away quickly with a fast pace, by this point though Kara was feeling guilty.

She did not have any intention of hurting her best friend.

Alex continued to bump into the cosy moments between Kara and Lena more and more but of course it was not an accident, they spied her first before getting into position and when Alex entered they jumped apart quickly.

You know the saying about that people have limits before they snap, Alex snapped… and she stormed out.

Kara sighed and chased after her leaving behind Lena who was smiling but then it faded into a deep ache inside her, she never meant to do this but somehow, she fell in love with Kara.

Meanwhile:

“Alex wait up, please” Kara pleaded and Alex stormed into her tent with Kara hot on her tail “Damn it Alex will you just please listen to me” Kara demanded.

“Listen to what Kara, listen to why you are sucking face with Lena, listen to why every time I see you, I find you in her arms or listen to why you are damn well pulling away from me!” Alex yelled.

“Why are you so interested in my dating life, you got Maggie” Kara said and Alex looked to her in confusion at how Kara spat Maggie’s name between her teeth.

“What’s your problem with Maggie?!” Alex argued back and Kara scoffed in response “Wow, if you can’t see it then I won’t even try explaining it” Kara said sighing heavily and she walked out the tent.

Alex chased after Kara but without warning as soon as she grabbed Kara’s arm, a loud explosion and a shockwave caused Alex and Kara to fall flat on their backs.

Kara groaned in pain as she stumbled to get to her feet, the cries and gunfire echoed around her faintly as the explosion caused a loud ringing in her ears.

Stumbling about she saw Alex on her back with a large gash on her forehead, Kara looked to the new hole in the wall of Hope and saw the Reaver’s pouring through, the Reaver’s are like the scavengers except they are better equipped and former military and mercenary’s but acted more like pirates on land.

They tortured their prisoners viciously and made them fight mutations in cages, Kara picked Alex up and carried her away into one of the vehicles that Lena was driving.

“Go, get out of here” she ordered, Lena looked ready to argue but Kara’s glare silenced her and she drove away with an unconscious Alex in the passenger seat, Kara grabbed her rifle and helped Diana load the rest of the survivors onto the transport before they rode out unfortunately though… not everyone made it out.

Kara was providing cover when Diana shouted for her to get in, Kara turned and went to jump into the truck but a bullet tore through her leg causing her to cry out and she fell onto her stomach.

“KARA!!!” Diana screamed, she tried to get to Kara but she was pinned down behind the truck, getting up Kara tried to limp her way towards Diana but another bullet hit the back of her shoulder and she dropped again.

Diana watched helplessly as Kara struggled to get to her, crawling over towards her slowly before she was hit again twice.

Diana screamed as Kara remained unmoving until one of the Reaver’s ended up with his head separated from his neck and Harley was standing there with a sword “Get blondie… I got these guys” Harley shouted and she drew the Reaver’s attention as Diana dragged Kara into the truck.

Harley unfortunately could only do so much and the Reaver’s had her cut off, Diana looked to her helplessly and Harley grinned “Go… run!” she shouted and the Reaver’s opened fire, the bullets tore through her and blood sprayed from her body.

Harley lay in the pool of her own blood and she exhaled her last breath as her hands unclenched and a loud beeping started, Diana saw it… Harley planted a bomb on the fuel tank.

Diana put the truck into gear and drove out the back gate just as the bomb exploded, the entire base went up in flames killing the Reaver solders inside, Diana drove onwards at high speed to catch up with the remaining survivors.

Kara was losing consciousness slowly and losing blood.

“Stay with me Kara, you’re not dying today” Diana shouted.

“Alex” Kara whispered sleepily and Diana shook her with her right hand whilst her left remained on the wheel “Damnit Kara… I said stay awake!” Diana demanded.

Kara didn’t… she faded into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
